Love Can Change You
by Kirzsid
Summary: A Hermione/Draco love story. Starting off with a love potion slipped to Draco, Ron and Snape making them all fall for her. In the end will they both truly fall for each other? Funny, creative and AVPM quotes to be found. Rated M just in case.
1. Potion Gone Wrong

**I re-did the chapters fixed and added and took away a few things here and there.**

_Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter._

Hermione was lying down in her room reading one of her favourite muggle books, The Vampire Diaries.

"Ah, Damon" She sighed reading a romantic line.

Her window was opened letting in a nice cool breeze on the sunny day. As she turned the page an owl fluttered down on her windowsill.

"Hedwig..."She spoke joyfully setting her book down. Hedwig passed her a letter with her claw. Opening it she noticed it was a letter from Harry and Ron.

"Dear Hermione..." The letter started.

_Ron and I miss you at the Burrow,_

_Good news is that it's only one more week until school!_

_Tell your parents I said Hi._

_See you soon Harry and Ron._

She sighed jotting down a quick reply and attaching it to the owl's leg. Hermione fluffed her feathers before sending her off. _These short notes are annoying, but at least there something_, she thought.

Walking down the stairs in her house she came across her mother in the kitchen making cupcakes.

"I have to go to Diagon Alley today to get stuff for school so I was thinking of going now and I'll be back soon" She spoke watching her mother nod as she stirred the bowl sharply. Grabbing her cloak, wand and money bag she went over to the family fireplace that had been put in a year ago so they could be connected to the floo network. Grabbing some floo powder she stepped in and shouted "Diagon Alley".

She landed in a fireplace at the pub in front of the entrance to the magical world. Walking over and tapping on the bricks to gain entrance she stepped through into the busy street. Little children ran around zapping each other with sparks from toy wands laughing gleefully. Older students with their parents smiled and waved as she walked by.

_Two Days Later_

"RON!" Ginny yelled chasing after her brother through the hills of stairs at the burrow.

"It was Fred, honest" Ron tried to reason, Ginny just hit him over the head and walked away.

"Ron, was it you?" Harry asked.

"Course not" Ron smiled plopping down in between Harry and Hermione.

All the curtains and windows were open and it was letting in a nice breeze and sunlight. It felt perfect to Hermione and she felt content.

_Three Days Later_

They were on the train on their way to Hogwarts.

"Gotta get back to Hogwarts, were everything is magi-co-o-o-o-ol" Harry sung tapping his hands on his knees.

"It's going to be totally awesome" Ron sung clapping his hand.

"Lunch trolley" The lunch lady hollered around the train, she stepped into their compartment, "Anything from the trolley dears?"

"One of everything, please" Harry smiled handing over a few galleons.

They then proceeded to eat till their stomachs hurt. After a while of chatting together their door opened again.

"Still alive Potter, what a waste" Draco sneered patting down his expensive suit.

"Still a ferret, what a...wait no you've always been a waste" Hermione sneered back.

"Watch your mouth mudblood or I'll..." Draco didn't get to finish because Ron stood up and punched his straight in the nose. Hermione gasped and Harry laughed, Draco they muttered something and walked away.

"Thank you Ron that was really nice" Hermione smiled hugging him.

"Anything for a friend" he said shrugging hugging her back.

"Guys were here!" Harry gushed like a girl.

"Oh golly!" Ron faked that he was gushing.

"Shut up" Harry grumbled looking down.

Hermione laughed putting her arms around them and walking to a carriage.

In the great hall they were greeted by many as they sat down and listened to Dumbledore's speech.

"Welcome, Welcome to Hogwarts. I welcome all of you to school, did you know at Hogwarts we have a hidden swimming pool?" He asked the crowd.

"What! I didn't know that dude we gotta go look for it" Ron shook Harry.

"A new year means new beginning, I do hope you enjoy yourself now enjoy the feast!" Dumbledore clapped and made a feast appear.

They chomped down laughing and joking with the Gryffindors.

_A Day later_

As Hermione entered the potions classroom she realised she was way too early since the only person there was Professor Snape.

"Good afternoon Professor Snape" She spoke lowering herself to her chair, it was only polite to make conversation.

"Mrs. Granger" He turned and smiled. _Smiled? That was weird_, she thought.

She shrugged to herself and opened her potions book and started setting up her cauldron and glass tubes.

"Sir, what potion are we making today?" She asked making her way to the store room.

Snape turned to her, smiled and said "A love potion."

"Oh, okay" She felt awkward as she sat back down with her ingredients. Finally it was time for class and Harry and Ron came in.

"Wow Hermione, ever thought of a life outside of learning?" Ron joked.

"Oh, Ronald god no!" She spoke jokingly dramatic.

They all laughed together as the rest of the class got settled in.

"Today, we will be making a powerful love potion" Snape spoke slow and darkly to the class, "Try not to drink it."

"Ooohh" A few giggling girls murmured while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I bet Hermione will ace it, we could slip it into Draco's goblet" Harry plotted.

"Good idea" Ron smirked at Draco.

"Maybe..." Hermione trailed off, Harry and Ron gasped.

"Are you, Hermione Granger getting involved in trouble making?" Ron pretended to be shocked.

"Yes I am" She smiled, "Now get to work."

After forty-five minutes of consistent working Hermione had finished a perfect love potion. After filling a tube to give to Snape to mark, she also filled three more and put them in her pocket. Snape dismissed them and they moved to the great hall for lunch. Being the first there they made their way over to the Slytherin table. Pouring in the potion into the goblet she whispered a spell.

"Now Draco will be drawn to that cup" She explained to the others.

"I wish I could be in Slytherin and sit here..." Ron grumbled, the other two gasped and Ron slapped himself, "Haha just kidding that was my touretts disease talking..."

"I didn't know you had touretts..." Harry murmured.

Ron made a noise and swished his hair around, "Well I do."

Hermione slapped him across the head "Oh sorry that must have been **my** touretts disease."

They laughed at their stupidity as she handed Harry a tube to put anywhere and she and Ron went up to the teacher's table.

"Hermione you're really going to do that?" Ron asked.

"Yes I am and it's going to be hilarious" She chuckled dripping the liquid into Snape's cup. She then did a quick spell to make the liquid appear invisible.

"I wonder who Draco, Snape and the mystery person will fall in love with" Harry pondered.

"I hope Snape gets a look at Goyle" Ron chuckled.

They had sat down together at the Gryffindor table. The hall was starting to fill up.

"I also put a charm on so that it won't affect them for about thirty minutes" She spoke tapping her fork on her plate, "That way it'll affect them while there leaving the great hall, so it could be anyone."

"You're a genius" Harry commented sipping his pumpkin juice.

"I know" She laughed.

Lunch passed and as they made their way out they paused by a statue to watch their plan unfold. Ron complained of a weird filling in his stomach probably due to eating so much so he was staring the ground. Draco walked out staring at the ceiling until he spotted Hermione.

"Hey mudblood!" He yelled walking towards her until he stopped looking dazed, "You're pretty..."

Snape who had been walking out after Draco turned to see what the commotion was about and also stared at Hermione dazed, Ron who had been staring at the ground looked up and was about to say something to Hermione when he too began to look dazed. Harry knew what it meant and started laughing loudly.

Hermione hit her forehead "Oh no!"

All three of them snapped out of their daze and opened their mouth and said "Hermione I love you."

"Oh no!" She moaned hitting her head with her hand.

**A/n: How was that? I intend for her to end up with Draco the Ron and Snape scenario is just for a little background story and drama. Reviews are**** greatly**** appreciated, both positive and negative. **


	2. Great Hall Confessions

As they made their way to the common room Hermione groaned and banged her head against everything possible including Harry's head.

"Hermione do you still want to be the smartest witch here because if you keep banging your head you might just let that knowledge spill out!" Harry's voice got higher at the end as he lifted his arms and dropped them.

"Hermione..." Ron said trailed after her touching her hair.

She turned around swiftly and slapped his hand away, "GO AWAY!"

She knew it was harsh but she wanted Ron to love her for real not for some stupid love potion. She sighed turned around spoke her apology and hugged him before walking up to the girl's dorms.

"You see that Harry, she loves me" Ron smiled standing up and puffing out his chest.

Harry grabbed his shirt and pulled him down onto the couch, "It was just a hug retard." Ron huffed and folded his arms muttering about how it was a start for their beautiful relationship, until they heard a scream and banging on the painting door.

"HER-MION-EE!" Draco yelled from outside the Gryffindor tower.

Hermione rushed down the stairs, "That better not be Draco."

"HER-MION-EE! IT IS I MY LOVE, DRACO!" He screamed knocking on the door.

"Ugh!" She huffed punching a nearby pillow.

"You've changed Hermione, you like pranks and now you are very, very...violent" Harry spoke calmly trying to approach her the right way.

"SHUT UP HARRY!" She screamed walking towards the door and throwing it open to be given the sight of a valiant Draco banging on the walls, on his knees. Roses were scattered around him and five boxes of chocolates were stacked up like a tower.

He saw her and yelled, "HERMIONE!" He grabbed her and swung her body around in his arms. Kissing her cheek and telling her that he loved her very, very much. She was shocked for sure but it felt nice so she didn't stop him, that is until she realised he was doing this because of a potion.

She stepped back away from him and was going to go back inside when he stopped her.

"My love, do not leave without your roses and CHOCOLATE BOXES!" He spoke loudly gathering up the roses and chocolates handing them to her.

"Well okay..." She spoke uncertainly before heading back inside.

Ron was outraged when he saw the presents, "WHO BE THE FOOL TO GIVE MY BELOVED GIFTS?"

"Why are they talking like there in the medieval times?" Harry asked.

"Probably to sound manly and brave" Hermione huffed pushing back her hair and she opened a box of chocolate, "Chocolate?"

Harry nodded and they ate in silence as she thought. _Oh no, Oh no_, she thought.

"Harry! What about Snape he's my teacher oh, this is going to be awful!" She moaned grabbing another chocolate.

"Well were just going to have to tough it out and wait for it to be over" He sighed pulling her up, "Go to bed and I'll deal with Ron." He nodded his head towards Ron who was strutting around the room doing twists and turns and looking over to see if Hermione was watching and tripping in the process.

_The Next Day_

Hermione yawned as she made her way toward the great hall, whenever she felt nervous she had these huge electric shocks in her stomach and it felt as if her heart had stopped. At the moment those shocks were coming harder and faster than ever before.

She walked into the hall with her head down. She knew no one knew about it yet but it would be all around the school by the end of the day. Her head was still down as she gave a yell of surprise when Professor Snape dived down from the table and landed in front of her.

"Hello fair maiden" He spoke seductively staring into her eyes.

"Uh, Professor" Hermione spoke nervously as they had attracted the whole hall.

"_My darling, I can't get enough of your love babe  
Girl, I don't know, I don't know why  
Can't get enough of your love babe_" Snape sang loudly as the Hufflepuff table clapped to the rhythm.

Hermione swiftly turned and walked over to Harry and Ron ignoring the stares. Over breakfast they discussed a lot of things; school, the next game and Voldemort but the love potion did come up eventually.

"Well, I was reading up on it and it seems that the first two or three days is the worst because the feelings are really strong but then over time they lessen until...it stops" Hermione broke off whispering the last words.

"Oh well Ron should stop being so weird by tomorrow right?" Harry asked.

"Right, See you guys later" Hermione spoke getting up and leaving for her next class.

As she walked to class Draco sped up and came to a stop next to her.

"Hello Hermione" He spoke slowly brushing his hand over hers before entwining their hands.

"D-d-draco hi" Hermione replied blushing.

"I must flee" He spoke dramatically slashing apart their hands and dashing off, "I LOVVVEEE YOOUU!"

She gaped at him surprised at how natural he sounded before the whole 'fleeing' thing. Maybe that's what Snape and Ron would be like next time she saw them. At that moment she entered her defence against the dark arts class and dropped her bag into the corner. She walked over to the wall of the new classroom and touched the many books on the left side of the room since the left side was one big shelf of books. She gasped and picked up "Reversing Love Potions". Class would start any minute so she grabbed the book and shoved it in her bag vowing that she would return it after she read it.

The class filled with students and Harry and Ron greeted her after dropping their bags into a pile on the right side of the room. There were no desks in the class just a few benches scattered around and tall stairs that went to the current DADA professor's office. Long windows covered all of the right side making the room bright and welcoming.

"Welcome class to the first class of the year being in the sixth year I'm sure I don't need to go over the rules so get out your wands" The new professor, Professor Lintel was a pretty women with long cascading dark hair, dark green eyes and a sweet soothing voice, "Today we'll start with a simple defence spell."

She went into explaining the uses and the move of the hex.

"Oh, I've read about that one" Hermione gushed taking out her wand, "It's a complicated spell that can make the enemy blind for a few minutes very effective for a quick escape or to finish off a duel."

"Right you are, ten points to Gryffindor" Professor Lintel laughed before teaching the spell to the class.

Hermione was paired with Ron but Ron was screaming that he wouldn't attack her.

"Shut up Ron!" Hermione screamed pointing her wand at his eyes seeing the white haze cover his eyes and effectively making him blind.

"I CAN'T SEE, I CAN'T SEE!" He yelled dramatically running around and knocking over things he even ran over Neville. The class laughed as Hermione did a reverse spell the class had yet to master, with a swish of her wand Ron's eyes went back to normal.

"Very good Miss. Granger, ten points" Professor Lintel congratulated her and dismissed the class.

Hermione departed from Ron and Harry and walked off to get to the dorm as everyone else went to lunch.

"Hello Hermione" Draco whispered into her ear spinning her around into a dip, _"Summer romances begin for all kinds of reasons, but when all is said and done, they have one thing in common. They're shooting stars, a spectacular moment of light in the heavens, fleeting glimpse of eternity, and in a flash they're gone. So let's make ours last"_

"Oh my, that's beautiful" Hermione said in a breathless voice.

He bent down to kiss her, their lips met and they backed into a wall to continue. Suddenly Draco was pulled off and thrown to the ground.

"Draco Malfoy..." Snape stood towering over Draco glaring at him, "Do you really think you can have my lady!"

"Hey, the lady is mine" Draco snapped standing up.

"Lady! Who do you belong to? I or that ferret!" Snape bellowed shaking his robes around in the imaginary wind.

"I think..." Hermione started.

**A/n: Cliff-hanger! **


	3. This Indecisions Killing Me

**A/n: I have decided this story is in the sixth year. Some things probably won't be accurate but I'll try.**

"I think" Hermione started, "I need to be alone and...think some more."

She walked off leaving the two very confused. Setting aside the fact that their feelings were completely fake she thought about it. Draco made her feel special. He was charming but he did call her a "mudblood" and other names for years. Ron was one of her two best friends. She knew deep down she had a crush on him but lately those feelings just hadn't been there. Snape, well Snape was something entirely different. He was her teacher and many years older than her. She hadn't seen a romantic side of him yet, but she wondered is he even had one. He was a cold man but surely at her age he had some compassion.

She sighed frustrated, noticing that she had walked all the way to her dorm and onto her bed. She shrugged, everyone was at the great hall eating so she could research. She took out the love potion reversal books she had taken from class earlier and opened the book. The chapters were all information that deemed useless until she came across a page with a spell. She read it over and over her mouth dropped as the book dropped to the ground.

The book said; 

_Reversing A Love Potion_

_A simple spell to reverse a love potion, point your wand at the person and say  
"Ingortia Nyphimera Scenta"  
The spell can only be used once and can only be used on one person._

"Who do I use it on?" Hermione yelled to herself taking out her wand and turning it around. Surely Snape for his age is a barrier but then again something about Ron... 

It just felt as if she knew there was no possibility with them. Sure Snape and her were like Hagrid and Winky but still in an alternate universe it was probably possible, but so were her and Ron. It just felt right.

"It has to be Ron" She whispered.

She stood up suddenly, running out of the room and down the stairs to the great hall. Ron was already halfway up a staircase coming to see her so she stopped suddenly. She grabbed him and hugged tightly kissing his cheek.

She looked into his eyes, "I think I loved you."

Hermione stepped back pointed her wand at him and whispered "_Ingortia Nyphimera Scenta!"_

Like a daze being lifted Ron shaked his head and looked at her.

"Hermione, strangest dream I had about a love potion and Snape was singing!" He exclaimed.

"Actually that wasn't a dream..." Hermione and Ron walked to the Gryffindor common room as she explained the previous days.

"Well, that's awkward" Ron laughed.

"It's all in the past, except Draco and Snape are still in love with me" Hermione spoke with a dark edge.

After that Harry and Ron went to practice for an upcoming game. Hermione went to get the book to return it. She noticed she skipped a line.

_After the spell is said the affected person will have all feelings for the person erased._

Hermione gasped in pain and shock. She dropped the book for the second time that day and ran out of the room, up and around stairs before entering the Owlery. She just needed to be alone. She knew she was over him but it just hurt to never know if her feelings would ever be returned. It started to storm, rain fell in heavy drops and thunder clapped. The square windows that opened to a terrifyingly high drop looked awfully inviting to her at that moment. She stood from her crouched position and jumped onto the middle window ledge. Her legs hung outside surely one wrong move could mean death. A she stared out onto the field, forest and sky she felt very alone.

Snape who had been on a mission to mail order some potion ingredients stopped and gasped at Hermione. He walked up to her.

"Hermione what are you doing?" He demanded. She screamed frightened and lost her balance. Snape dropped the glass jars and papers reaching out and grabbing her waist and pulling her down onto the Owlery ground with him.

"I wasn't going to jump! I just needed to be alone and think" She rushed her words ashamed someone found her like that.

"That was foolish what if something happened to you!" He slammed his hand down onto the ground which he didn't notice had broken glass over every inch. His finger sliced open deeply and blood dripped out. He hissed in pain. Hermione picked up his hand and lifted it to the light taking out a piece of glass. The rain stopped it was quiet, birds were singing in the distance.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked quietly. Snape nodded acting brave but was stunned when Hermione put his finger in her mouth and sucked the blood. She took his finger out, kissed it and laid it with hers on her robes.

"All better..." She whispered. Snape leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. He tasted blood, his own oh her lips. It was bittersweet.

**A/N: Shorter than usual, I wrote it on a book when I was doing Earth Hour.**


	4. If You Don't Want Me Set Me Free

**Woah I had no idea I hadn't updated in six months time went so fast but I'm back now. **

Hermione walked down the stairs and into the common room the next morning. It was already midday and a Hogsmead weekend so she was surprised when she saw Snape sitting on the red sofa.

He cleared his throat and stood walking over to her, "I would ah, like to invite you to have lunch with me...in my personal rooms"

She chuckled at his awkwardness, "I would love too"

Snape smiled astounding Hermione as she ran upstairs to get her jacket. When she came back Snape was waiting at the door ready to take her hand. The hallways were deserted so Hermione calmed down and held on to Snape's hand a little lighter. Shape stopped at a portrait a little away from the Slytherin common room.

Snape uttered the password and ushered Hermione in. His quarters were the traditional silver and green with splashes of black, brown and blue.

"Have a seat" He smiled gesturing to the table. It was gorgeous, silver cloth and green candles along with platefuls of food.

"This is amazing" Hermione blushed at the trouble he had gone through for her, "Thank you"

"Well nothings too much for the woman I love" Snape spoke in his normal hard voice looking down and blushing slightly.

Hermione took charge caressing his hand and leaning in to peck his cheek, "Thank you." She picked up her glass, "Wine?"

Snape composed himself and spoke, "You're a woman now, you should dine like one" Hermione grinned, he treated her like a woman when in everyone eyes she was a child. The lunch passed fast as they talked of many things until it was late afternoon.

"You should be going your friends will be looking for you" Snape stood with her and walked to the door. Hermione stretched her body to reach his and brought her lips to his. He staggered a little before grabbing her roughly and kissing her back with excitement. They crashed their bodies to the wall and Hermione brought her legs around his hips rubbing herself against him. He growled pushing her off and distancing himself.

"That was really good" Hermione laughed putting her hands to his chest.

"Yes I did enjoy it now off with you" Snape ushered her out into the hallway kissing her quickly on the lips.

"What the hell!" Draco yelled slamming the Slytherin portrait closed and storming up to the couple.

"Uh Draco" Hermione stammered smoothing out her clothing as Snape glared.

"I thought we were together now you're off shagging an old man!" Draco yelled glaring at Hermione.

"I'm certainly not shagging him and we are not together. I like you a lot and we've kissed but both of you only like me because of a stupid love potion!" Hermione yelled.

"Well why don't you inform us when you make your choice Miss. Granger" Snape sneered slamming her portrait shut.

"Tell me when you pick me" Draco winked grabbing her and quickly kissing her on the lips, "You don't want to be with an old man"

Hermione watched him walk off as she fell to the ground. Cursing the potion and wondering what she was going to do.

_The lust turns to obsession. _

_The kisses turned to fiery names._

_The caresses turn to claws._

_This love cannot last._

_What a shame._

_

* * *

_"It'll be alright Hermione" Ginny soothed Hermione as she sobbed into the couch.

"I have to wait for the potion to wear off then see if they truly love me" Hermione wiped her tears and sat up, "I'll just have to avoid them until then"

"That won't be an easy task" Ginny brushed Hermione's hair back and kissed her on the cheek.

"I know, thanks Ginny" Hermione smiled hugging her friend and stepping outside into the room of stairwells.

"Hermione" Snape pushed himself off the wall and walked towards her arrogantly, which was not like him at all.

"What!" She snapped.

"I...apologize, I guess" Snape shrugged.

Again Hermione was wondering what was wrong with him, "Stay away from me, and until the potion wears off...leave me alone" Hermione crossed her arms.

"You dare to raise your voice at me mudblood" He sneered slapping her. She gasped and started running down the stairs.

"Cruico!" Snape yelled as Hermione fell down the stairs landing painfully at the bottom and screaming in pain the whole time.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco yelled pointing his wand at Snape and disarming him, "Hermione!" He rushed to her and picked up her limp body.

"Draco, touching a mudblood? What would your father think" Snape arched an eyebrow.

"My father can go to hell!" Draco yelled as Snape looked surprised. Draco concentrated for a moment, "You're not Snape" He whispered.

"Very good" Snape sneered as he shivered and his hair turned a platinum blonde.

"Father" Draco growled, "How did you get in here?"

"The vanishing cabinet, you've done your part well" He smirked walking off, "I will report to the Dark Lord"

"Why did you do all this? What did you gain from it?" Draco yelled to his father from stair above.

"That will all become clear soon" He smirked tapping his cane against the ground.

Hermione stirred in Draco's arms as Draco cursed himself for being coward when it came to his father. He sighed carrying Hermione done to the lake and laying her down in the soft grass as her eyes fluttered open.

"Snape!" She whispered.

"No, no it wasn't him. It was my father he used a polyjuice potion. He got in with a vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement and many others may come too" He scratched his arm and absently lifted his left sleeve.

Hermione gasped standing up and backing away, "You're a death eater!"

"No! I mean yes but I don't want to be and I never meant for any of it to happen. I was forced they threatened to kill my mother!" Draco yelled standing up.

"You're just like all the other Slytherins. You're evil!" She yelled running back to the castle as she heard him swear loudly.

She ran to Snape's room to search for him. "Hello is Snape in there?" She asked the lovely portrait of a mermaid with long red hair lounging on a rock overlooking a clear blue lake. The mermaid giggled and shook her head before grabbing a shell and combing her hair. Hermione cursed before running to the potions room. For all she knew he could have been in on it but he was Dumbledore's spy so he could be in trouble. She cursed again at the empty potion room before running to Dumbledore's office.

"Butterbeer! Honeydukes! Cockroach Clusters! She yelled trying to figure out the password, "Dammit, BANANA!" The great bird turned allowing her entrance, "What? Really..." She shook her head and ran up the stairs.

She ripped open the door, "Professor Dumbledore I am eternally sorry for barging in but Snape may be in trouble Lucius Malfoy was in the castle he got in through a disappearing cabinet and he pretended to be Snape and he used an unforgivable on me and I think Snape was caught!"

Dumbledore got up in a hurry, "Thank you for informing me Miss. Granger I ask you to please alert Professor McGonagall to my disappearance and ask for her to perform the duties of headmaster while I'm gone"

"Yes Sir absolutely just be careful please" She started to shed tears.

"I will try my best and I'm sure everyone will be fine I'm calling in Moody" Dumbledore had a small smile before he disapparated away.

Hermione was confused as to how as she had told the boys many times you couldn't apparate in Hogwarts but Dumbledore was the headmaster. She walked out of his office ready to go to Professor McGonagall when she stumbled into her at the door.

"Oh Miss. Granger" She looked a little shocked.

"Professor I think Snape was caught out as a spy Dumbledore went to rescue him he said all duties of headmaster went to you until he returned" Hermione nodded goodbye and walked to her common room.

"Hermione I'm not going to hurt you I couldn't" Draco stood out front of the portrait.

"I...ah" Hermione was at a loss for words as she looked at his now covered arm.

"I had a duty I had to follow in the steps of my father...straight to Azkaban. If I had a choice I would have never gotten it" He explained hoping to win her back.

"I just, I can't. It would have been hard enough being who we are but you being that is just too much" She opened up the portrait, "The worst part is I would have chosen you...had I not known"

Draco looked devastated as she closed the portrait and collapsed to the ground in front of the fireplace crying once again.

"Hermione what's wrong!" Harry fell down beside her hugging her.

"I'll be honest. I liked Draco I was going to choose him but he's a death eater" Her voice cracked at that word and she broke down again. Harry just sat there holding her. The good thing was Harry didn't judge easily and he would never judge her.

"It'll be okay" He repeated over and over.

**A/n: Hold on because everything is going downhill from here. Get ready for a lot of tears, fights and angst. Oh and that pathetic excuse of a poem, song whatever the first line came to me thinking about the effects of the potion then I just had to finish the crap.**


	5. In The Devil's Snare

**A/n: I made a little page for the story it has two videos that kind of show the story and how it will go from now on.** http : /lovecanchangeyou . tumblr . com/ . **I'm watching AVPS look out for a quote or too.**

"Permission form to Hogsmeade?" Professor Lintel asked Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Oh yeah right here" Ron smiled handing there's over.

"Have fun at Hogsmeade" She smiled warmly.

"Thanks" Hermione replied glumly. She was in no mood to go anywhere but Harry insisted. Ron tried to make conversation but Hermione just couldn't act happy.

"Let's go get some butterbeer" Ron rubbed his hand in excitement, "Three please" He paid the beautiful bartender and they sat at a table in the corner.

"Why is everyone so quiet" Ron asked taking a big gulp of his drink.

"Well yesterday Draco and I had a big falling out and now..." Hermione burst into tears as Harry patted her on the back.

"You like him!" Ron bellowed.

"Ron don't" Harry warned.

"How could you he's a Slytherin!" Ron smashed his empty glass to the table.

"Ron get it through your head houses don't mean anything in two years there won't be houses how will you pick who you like then!" Hermione screamed rushing out into the cold snowy lane. She wanted somewhere deserted so she ran to the Shrieking Shack and fell to the ground weeping.

"Did I do this?" Draco came out from behind some trees and walked towards her smoothing down his dark grey suit. Hermione nodded more tears sliding down her cheeks. Draco knelt down looking her in the eyes. He expressed all his guilt and love making Hermione feel extremely empty inside. His eyes turned to acceptance and he got up and walked away.

_Two Weeks Later_

Hermione felt broken, beyond repair. The past weeks and days fell into each other in routine. Wake up, eat, go to class, eat, go to class, eat, go to sleep and then start the cycle again the next day. Every day she had potions she saw Draco with the same pleading helpless eyes and Snape (who had returned in good health, even if he was caught being a spy) had the same sneer of his face with a hint of despair and everyday Draco had the same question, "Won't you reconsider?"

Everyday Hermione would sadly shake her head and walk away leaving Draco but today when he asked Hermione stomped her foot, "Why do you keep asking I won't change my mind...you're a death eater"

But today instead of being sad Draco was furious, "You can't put that one thing behind you because I would put everything I was raised to believe behind me if you would just give me a chance!" He stormed off and Hermione knew he wouldn't ask again.

Hermione walked back to the potions class and knocked on the door, "Professor Snape"

"Come in Granger" He put down a few bottles and wiped his hands of some liquid.

"Professor I haven't gotten the chance to tell you how glad I am your safe and healthy and since you're the potions master I was wondering if the potion would last any longer?" She put her book down.

"Actually I'm working on a reversal potion I tracked down in an old potion book right now" Snape poured some into a vial, "Can I just have a favour of having one more kiss?"

Hermione's heart raced as she walked up to him and swept her hair back from her face. She leaned up and placed her lips on his. It was a sweet slow last kiss. It would have been perfect if Draco wasn't leaning in the doorway his hands in his pockets and his eyes burning holes into their embrace. Hermione stepped back and tried to regain her breath smiling slowly at him.

"Thank you" Snape smiled throwing back the potion and shuddering.

"How do you feel...when you look at me?" She asked.

"Like before the potion. Like you're my student and I'm your teacher" He poured another vial and closed it, "Give this to Malfoy"

"No need" Draco sneered walking up to them, "I'll take it here" He swiftly drank it and looked at Hermione who looked back hoping to see one trace of real love but all she saw was regret and disgust.

Hermione shook her head and walked out of the class holding back tears, "Thanks Professor"

She met Harry is the common room and caught him up on the last hour, "Snape made a potion to reverse it. Everything is all over now"

"You seem so calm" Harry was worried as she'd been crying non-stop lately.

"I just need to forget the last few weeks and move on" Hermione laughed.

"Hermione" Ron looked down sheepishly, "I'm sorry you can like whoever you want I was stupid to base people on their house"

"Ron!" Hermione jumped up and crushed him in a hug, "Your learning!"

Harry started laughing as Ron blushed, "Well yeah whatever"

They sat down on the couch and suddenly they were the unbreakable trio again laughing and joking in complete bliss.

"I like Lavender Brown" Ron spoke fast blushing.

"Ron that's great!" Hermione took his hand, "So are you going to ask her out?"

"Yeah, yeah I will maybe tomorrow after the game" Ron started grinning.

Hermione called it a night after everyone else had left the room and went up to bed knowing that things would be better tomorrow.

**A/n: I know very short but I'm starting the next chapter straight away and Hermione is very wrong because things are only going to get worse...doesn't that sound great.**


	6. Last Night You'll Spend Alone

**A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long but I have this awful habit of starting a story than losing inspiration. Looking back I think I found something to go off but I was cringing at the mistakes I made in my writing back then.**

Hermione had taken to her journal writing in a sore attempt to ease the dull pain of the knife in her stomach. She couldn't believe all the event in the past weeks had actually happened and writing them down seemed to have a soothing effect.

_I can't believe I made such a stupid mistake trying to act my age and pull pranks. I messed up and now I like Draco and he doesn't like me and he never will because of my __**filthy blood**__. Of course, why do I care? He's a follower of Voldemort and he's evil. It's completely wrong so I'll put it past me. Maybe I should date someone? That would mean putting some more effort into my appearance and of course I'd actually need an attraction to them._

As she closed her journal and concealed it carefully in her trunk she tried to convince herself she wasn't doing it for Draco. When she smoothed her unruly curls she told herself it wasn't for Draco. As she applied a layer of mascara and a tint of lip gloss she cursed under her breath and muttered that it wasn't for Draco.

"It's for me!" She yelled at her reflection in the mirror.

Harry and Ron were waiting for her in the great hall to head to potions and Harry's eyes widened slightly at her appearance while Ron glanced over at Lavender with wistful eyes.

"You missed breakfast, Hermione." Harry scolded her but handed over two pieces of toast.

"I'm sorry it took a little longer to get ready this morning."

"Yeah, I noticed. You look really nice." Harry smiled as she grinned back and swam in the elevated feeling of happiness.

The other students seemed to notice her improved appearance while they took their seats in class. The whispering hummed through the air and she rolled her eyes. She wasn't that different for god's sake.

"Quiet you bumbling bees." Snape snapped as he strode into the class, "Today you will be performing a simple enough task. You will brew the potion of your choosing."

The class rejoiced and choose the easiest potion they could perfect while Hermione set out to challenge herself and brew a rather difficult one at the end of the potion book.

She engrossed herself in the mixture of ingredients and brewed it to perfection while she blocked the outer world out. Hermione didn't even notice Snape talking to her until he snapped his fingers.

"Uh- what did you say Sir? I wasn't listening I was engrossed in my potion." She blushed and looked down.

"Detention for your failure to use your ears, Granger. Meet me in this classroom at seven tonight." He swept off back to his desk with her potion in hand.

She sighed and walked off to her next class with Harry in tow.

"That was a little rough." Harry grimaced.

"No, I should have been listening it was my fault." Hermione shook her head.

"Still just yesterday you were sharing a last kiss together and today he's a snarky bat to you."

"Oh it's just-" She stopped herself and thought a bit. She and Snape might have something. Out of the whole school he would be the one she would be most compatible with their thirst for knowledge. "It was awfully strange to ask for that last kiss if he was just working under the effect of the potion and knew it would wear off in under a minute."

"Maybe there's something more to his feelings for you." Harry ushered her into the class. She was a jumble of thoughts the whole time and could barely catch a word the professor said.


	7. Burn Baby Burn

_A/n: I'm sorry I'm such a liar because every time I write another chapter I swear I'll keep updating in a timely manner and I never do! I feel this chapter drags a little. I was at a loss of what to write towards the end. _

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when she made it to her bed at the end of the day. Not one sighting of Draco but in the back of her head it felt like her efforts were wasted. She dragged her feet to the bathroom and checked her appearance in the mirror. Her make-up was still in place and her curls felt smooth and glossy. While she touched up her lip gloss she remembered her detention with Snape.

"I'm going to miss dinner and Drac-" She berated herself and cast away the rest of the sentence.

Hermione was acting like a silly school girl obsessed with boys and trends which was nothing like her usual books and learning qualities. She was better than that to get so caught up over a boy.

Deciding she couldn't be late Hermione rushed back down to the cold gloomy potions class with five minutes to spare. The class felt so different now. This room changed her life drastically. All she wanted to do was act her age and partake in some fun with her best friends but it ended up going terribly wrong and changing everything she thought she knew about her life and her goals.

"Miss Granger." Snape stepped from the shadows of his potion cupboards and jolted her into reality.

"Sir! I'm on time." Hermione smoothed down her robe and straightened her back.

"Yes, I see that." Snape replied and turned his head to the old hanging clock. The clock was chiming into the new hour and every chime seemed to shake the room's silence. Snape glided over to her and slid off his cloak revealing his black shirt tucked into black pants, "I apologize for my method but I had to talk to you."

Hermione perked up knowing she wasn't really in trouble, "What do you need to talk about?"

"Us."

Her eyes burned from widening at such an alarming pace and her eyebrows rose dramatically.

"You're a very smart girl, Hermione. Without a doubt the smartest I've ever taught and you're beautiful. Those attributes together make for a remarkable woman that doesn't come along often. The love potion, I believe, opened my eyes to something I was trying hard not to see. Being so intelligent you picked up on the oddity of my asking for one more kiss?" He paused for a moment as she nodded quickly, "I see now my feelings of love for you go beyond what a potion can create. Far beyond a love I've ever felt. I see my one true love in you."

Her eyes filled with tears and blurred her vision. Never had someone said such a sweet thing to her. In that moment she thought of no one else but Snape when she pushed herself from the wall and kissed him. He moulded himself to her and ended the kiss.

"So you feel the same?"

"I unquestionably feel a strong attraction to you but I don't think I love you completely." Hermione felt his heart crack a little just from the look in his eyes, "Don't take that the wrong way! I'm young and new to these feelings. I know with time I could love you how you love me."

Snape looked doubtful but nodded, "With time."

Hermione placed her hand over his heart and caressed his face. He smiled down at her and went in for another kiss. What felt like minutes was hours as she whispered sweet words to him as he picked her up and placed her on the table to reach his height. The kissing grew more frantic and rushed as the passion rose.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here a teacher and student enjoying some punishment?" Draco smirked as he bit into his green apple aggressively.

They ripped themselves apart and Snape took out his wand.

"What are you doing walking into my classroom after curfew?" He growled at the mocking student.

"Shouldn't you be asking Granger that? I didn't know detention took so long."

"This is none of your business, Malfoy!" Hermione growled like a defensive kitten.

"I'm sorry if your moaning disrupted me on my way back from the kitchens. You should at least cast a spell on the room. What if the headmaster heard you?" Draco cackled.

"Is that a threat?" Hermione was livid as she walked over to him and pointed her wand at his chest.

He looked at her for a moment, studying her before touched his finger to her bottom lip and wiping something away.

"Your lip-gloss is smeared you might want to fix that up before going back to your precious friends. What would they think about you with this old, murderous bat?"

Hermione saw red as she cursed him and knocked him out cold. Snape finally decided to intervene and pulled her to him. He tried to cool her down but she broke down into tears.

"He's going to tell everyone and you're going to get into trouble." She was a sobbing mess as she tried to control her breathing.

"You're of age Hermione. It may be frowned upon but it isn't breaking any rules."

That calmed her down considerably until she was just quietly sniffling.

"Why did he have to be the one to hear us?"

"I should have been more careful. I was thoughtless." Snape slammed his fist onto the table, "I understand if you don't want anyone knowing you're with an old bat. I can obliviate him."

She growled and gripped his shirt, "I am not ashamed to be with you. If anything I'm proud. You're such a remarkable man and I'm very lucky."

"I'm the lucky one." Snape looked at her like she was crazy.

She laughed and kissed her cheek before walking over to Draco.

"What do we do now?"

"I'll take him to Poppy to wake. You should go to bed. It's late and you have potions first."

Hermione grinned and squeezed his hand before leaving the class.

_A/n: I didn't even know that was going to happen until I wrote it, wow. Now I need to figure out where to go from here..._


End file.
